darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Skill Hall
The Skill Hall in a player-owned house is a room where the player can display various skill achievements. This room can be created with 25 Construction and 15,000 coins. There are 6 different hotspots available: * Stair/Rug * Castle Wars Armour * Armour * Head trophy * Fishing trophy * Rune case Stairs/Rugs The main building hotspot in the Skill Hall is the Stair/Rug spot. Either stairs or a rug may be built, but not both. Building rugs will have no complications involved, however stairs can be cumbersome to work with and potentially very costly to get right. When building skill halls it is important to note which direction the staircases will be able to be built. When adding a skill hall, from the default position, staircases going down will have their top step facing the doorway from whence the room was built. For staircases going up, the bottom of the stairs will face the doorway opposite the one from whence the room was built. When a staircase is added to a Skill Hall, they will connect to the room above or below by default if and only if the room is facing the proper direction. If it is not, then one of the rooms will have to be demolished and rebuilt in order to secure a connection. This restriction is in effect for both normal staircases and, even though they do not have a "direction", spiral staircases. It should be noted that a spiral staircase on the ground floor allows for passage to both the basement and first floor, while a regular staircase only allows for passage to one or the other. If there is no room above or below the staircase, players attempting to ascend or descend it will be told that the staircase goes nowhere and asked if they wish to build a room there. The available room depends on what level the staircase is built from. Castle Wars armour If a player removes a Castle Wars armour stand, they will receive the armour back. Armour :This section is about the armour display stand. See armour stand for the repair stand in the Workshop. Adding armour to the Skill Hall requires the player to be able to smith the particular armour. If a player wishes to remove their armour stand they will receive the armour they placed on the stand back. It is possible to use dwarven stout to boost Smithing up to the required level. Having another player with the required level assist you does not work. Head trophy Certain monsters will rarely drop an intact head (or hand) which can be stuffed at the taxidermist in Canifis and then displayed in the player's skill hall. Players can have conversations with the mounted heads. Fishing trophy While fishing, it's possible to catch a bigger version of a bass, swordfish, and shark. When catching one, a player will get the message: 'You catch an enormous bass/swordfish/shark!' If a player is lucky enough to get one, they can take it to the taxidermist in Canifis and get it stuffed for a small fee. It can then be mounted in a player owned house. Rune case To build a rune display case, the player must be able to craft all of the runes it contains. Trivia * Previously, when removing stairs, connected rooms would have to be removed first. This is no longer the case. * After an update to Castle Wars, the three castle wars armour stands that were available at the time (Armour 1: Red with blue trim, Armour 2: White with blue trim, Armour 3: Gold with black trim) were renamed to Basic, Detailed and Intricate Armours. They were given a graphical update, taking the new armour designs/colours as updated in Castle Wars, and a stand design as used in decorations in the Daemonheim dungeon. A fourth stand for the more expensive Profound castlewars armour was added. * Due to a graphical update, the metal armour stands now display a shield instead of a plateskirt. The required items have not changed to reflect this update. * Prior to the release of the God Wars Dungeon (28 August 2007), King Black Dragon heads and the Kalphite Queen head were relatively normal in a mid-high levelled player's house, as they were popular bosses. However, after the release of the God Wars Dungeon, players fighting these bosses declined considerably. Subsequently, it is now quite rare to see these two particular heads. * Also, seeing a mounted fish is now considerably rarer too. This is because monkfish give better fishing experience, and are caught faster than sharks. Lobsters are generally caught in preference to catching swordfish (and tuna). Bass is also rare because when attempting to catch bass, you also get other fish such as mackerel and cod as well as other junk items like leather armour and oysters. Hence, the three mountable fish are mostly caught by players who want significantly more money than experience, or by trophy hunters. nl:Skill Hall Category:Skill Hall